Diary of a Princess
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: A diary-type story about Selphy's life before she arrived passed out on Raguna's doorstep. R&R Please.  SelphyXRaguna
1. Run Away Royalty

I've always been a mischievous kid. Never liked listening to rules, never liked being still. But that was my role. Until I had enough. I was born into royalty. Pampered, schooled and admired. I was never called by my name. My childhood title was milady, or princess. I hated it.

What I did like was playing around in my home, especially the library. By the time I was 4, I had fallen in love with books. But my parents didn't want me reading books as often as I wanted to, they wanted me to balance them on my head for posture. I was never let outside to play either. I often watched the other children running around, enjoying themselves. Not me of course, for I had to be a proper young lady. This is my story. The story of run away royalty.

* * *

"Milady, we must prepare for your visitors. They will be here to see you and your parents any moment." said the maid. I _hmph_ed and went to my closet with her.

"How about this one? Or this one? I think this one would look lovely on you young princess." She gushed. I rolled my eyes at her and went to my window.

"Isabelle, how come I never get to play with the village children?" I asked her.

"Milady, it is 'why am I not allowed to play with the village children', and because it is unlady-like. You would soil your dress." Isabelle answered.

"Fine." I muttered as she took me back to the closet with a dress at hand.

"My dear Selphy. You have finally readied yourself. I'm glad you are present." My father said to me as I walked up to him and my mother.

* * *

"We are pleased to present to the royal family, the Prince of Norad." said the harold. The doors opened to reveal a boy about my age.

"Princess Selphy. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed. My mother patted my head, which I knew meant 'be polite'. I curtsied to him.

"Selphy, I know I should have told you sooner, but it has been planned that you will be wedded to this young man. When you are older of course." My father told me. I gasped, but really felt like grabbing my father and saying 'WHAT?' to him. But I was supposed to be lady-like. It was hard.

"I hope to make you a happy queen in the future, Princess Selphy." The prince said.

I looked at him, my mother, and my father.

"If you would excuse me." I said, dismissing myself. They all stared after me as I left.

"That's it! I can't stand being a Princess." I said as I locked my bedroom door and stormed over to the closet. I threw the doors open and took my favourite outfit out. I ripped off the dress and threw it on the floor and put on my suit and hat. I took a deep breath and grabbed my favourite book. Angrily, I headed to the window, and opened it as silently as I could. Looking around, I climbed up and pulled myself over the ledge. My fingers slipped and I fell. And fast. I just closed my eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Thankfully I landed in someone's arms. It was a little boy. I recognized him from when I watched the children playing.

"Princess, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh... What is your name?" I asked.

"Ryan. I live in the village." He told me.

"Ok Ryan. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Help you with what?" He asked as he put me down.

"I am running away. I hate it here, but it won't work if my parents find out, or worse, find me. Can you help me?" I explained. He looked at me for a minute then nodded.

"Sure, I'll help you. Where are you going?" He said.

"I don't know, but away from here." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok. You're going to have to change your look, or they'll find you right away. I'll get you some different clothes." He said, looking around for people. He took my hand and started to run, and I followed.

He brought me to a large bush, one that was hollowed. He told me to wait there and he left. I stood in the bush quietly. I seen a villager coming and ducked, slipping and falling to my behind. I felt the dirt around me, the leaves and the branches. It felt different.

"Princess? Are you there?" said a voice from outside the bush. I looked out a bit, and Ryan pulled himself inside the bush. I watched him sit down and open his bag. He handed me a shirt, and a pair of shorts. I stared at him.

"These are so... different." I whispered while Ryan looked outside.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked without looking at me.

"But... you are here." I told him.

"Don't worry. I'll be keeping a look out for anything suspicious. I won't look." He said. He turned back and winked at me. I sighed and looked at the clothes once more.

I took off my suit and pulled the other clothes on quickly, and folded up my suit and put the hat on top. I swallowed nervously and Ryan turned around.

"Great. You don't even look like a princess anymore. Oh, here. I thought you'd need somewhere to put your stuff." He said as he tossed me a bag. I put my clothing and book in there and closed it. He crawled out of the bush and I followed without hesitance.

"The sun is so bright. It is so different then looking at it from the window." I said to Ryan as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You'll get used to it. Now let's get out of here, and get you out of this place. By the way, do you want to get out of this town, or the country altogether?" He asked. I pondered it. Did I want to risk staying in the country, just outside of town where somebody could find me, or did I want to be out of sight? I knew the answer.

"Out of the Sechs country altogether. I don't want to be found." I said confidently. He nodded.

"I know a path on the outside of town that leads to a little village called Kardia. It's in the Norad country." He said as we ran down the street together. Nobody noticed us.

* * *

"So, this is the way to Norad?" I asked, scared as I glanced down the path.

"Yep. It's not very dangerous, but be careful." He warned. I was wondering whether or not he was coming with me.

"Aren't you coming too?" I asked him. He shook his head and frowned.

"Sorry, but it's getting dark, and my parents will worry if I'm not home soon. Plus, the princess and a village boy go missing at the same time doesn't look very good. Good luck though." He said as he started to walk away. I had to say thank you, so he wasn't going to leave yet.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped and walked up to me.

"What is it?" He asked patiently.

"Um..." I started, not knowing what to say. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. You won't be forgotten. Ever." I said as I hurried down the path that lead to my new life.


	2. Wooly Steps Ahead

It was dark and scary. I was terrified, and I didn't know where I was going. I wish I did though, because I'd had enough wandering.

That was when I seen it. There was a shadowy figure under a street light. I stared as a woman materialized from the shadow and noticed me. I thought about trying to hide myself, but I remembered, ' I am a princess. I can do this.'

"Hey you. Little girl. Are you lost?" said the stranger.

I couldn't make my voice work, so I nodded. She raised her eye borw and walked over to me. I held my breath as she took my hand and led me to the building she had been in front of. We walked in.

"Tori, Zavier, come here." She said as I took in the cozy little place. It was so... so... wonderful.

"Yes mother?" said another voice as I realized a girl about my age was standing there.

"Tori, I found this little one out in the street. Could you take her upstairs to one of the rooms?" The lady said as the little girl smiled at me. I took her offered hand and she led me up the stairs and down a hall. She opened the door on one of the rooms and went in, me following.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked me as I sat on the bed and she sat on the chair next to it.

"Um... My name is Selphy." I whispered. There was no way news of my disappearance could have gotten here.

"Hello Selphy, my name is Tori. I live here in this inn with my mother and my brother." She said. I just looked at her. She looked nice. Nice enough anyways. The lady from before burst in the room.

"So, Tori, how is she? Doing any better?" She asked.

"I don't really know mother. All I've found out is her name, which is Selphy. She seems somewhat distant." Tori said.

"Selphy, eh? Well, Selphy, how about we get you into a bath, and then a comfortable bed. I'm sure you'll be better in the morning. By the way, I'm Lady Ann. I run this inn." She said as she and Tori left the room. Tori stopped and looked at me.

"Come on Selphy." She said as I stood up and ran after her.

That night I had a wonderful dream. I dreamed of Ryan from Sechs, I dreamed of a beautiful new village for me to live in, with people who loved me. It was lovely with, strangely enough, a nun. I think. She was short with long silver hair, and kind of old. She had pink dress and she was standing in front of a small church. Suddenly, a man walked in the picture, who I realized was Ryan, but older. Following him into the picture was a young woman. She had Ryan's hand in her's and stood beside him.

'Come on Selphy...' He said, echoing Tori's previous words.

I realized the woman was me. But, like with Ryan, older.

"Come on Selphy. Come on, do you want breakfast?" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Tori standing next to the bed. She smiled.

"Good morning. We have to get out of here. Plus, I have to get something for you to wear that is not boys clothing. Come with me to my room." She said as she dragged me along with her. She was treating me like myself. And I don't mean that in a good way.

"Would you like the pink, blue or yellow dress?" Tori asked as she pointed to three dresses she had laid out on her bed.

I pointed to the blue one and she gave it to me, then walked out. I slid it on, discarding Ryan's clothes to the floor. Before I left, I stopped and picked them up and brought them to my room.

I stepped down the stairs into a pleasing aroma. It smelled delicous, and looked even better. I sat down in a chair and looked at the food, before the woman from yesterday, Lady Ann spoke.

"Aren't you going to have any Selphy?" She asked.

I nodded quickly as I debated internally on what to do. I watched Tori and the boy called Zavier take the food, so I copied. It felt different.I was so used to having my food brought to, and prepared for, me. This was new, strange, and different. I wondered briefly what my life would amount to now that I left home. Oh well, I'd worry about that when it came, but it came a lot sooner than I expected.

The next morning when I was reading my book in my room, I heard someone enter the inn. I stepped out of my room and waited at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Ann. How are you today?" asked the booming voice.

"I'm fine Mayor Godwin. What brought you to my quaint little inn this morning?" Lady Ann asked in response.

"Actually, recieved news this morning from central Norad that the young prince's bride-to-be from Sechs has fled. There has been a search sent out throughout eastern Norad, which includes our small village. Do you know anything of this?" The man explained.

"A girl, eh? Well, last night I found this young one out in the street around midnight, and I brought her in. I'll have to see." She answered while in thought. I stiffened. That prince! My parents! They were out searching for me, while I was resting in a village that might not be safe. I had to leave. Immediately. I ran back to my room and shoved my book into my bag, along with the clothing Ryan gave me, and my old clothing from home. I opened the window that was, thankfully, in the back of my room and the back of the building. Like before I started to crawl out. I dug my fingers into the soft bricks and started to climb down. When I made it to the ground, I looked around. Cautiously, I stepped out from behind the inn and ran across to the next building. Slowly but carefully, I continued this until I got up to a path, one I assumed led out of the area. I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could down the path until I was out of breath.

Nobody could find me this far out, at least that is what I thought at the time. But what found me wasn't exactly a somebody, so much as a something. This little sheep waddled its way up to me as I froze in fear. It paused in front of me and looked around. I recognized the little furry creature as the monster called a Wooly.

"It's okay little wooly. It's okay, I won't hurt you." I whispered to it as it kept coming closer. When it was standing right in front of me, it stopped and leaned towards me. I hesitantly reached my hand out and patted it's fur. It was soft and warm. The wooly leaned itself into my hand.

"Little wooly, can you help me? I need to get out of here." I asked it while it just stared at me. I pondered what to do and looked at the sheep. It looked like it was in agony.

"What's wrong little wooly?" I asked the little sheep in pain. It fell back and I noticed it's foot. It had a thorn stuck there. And it was wedged in badly.

"Oh you poor thing. Here, let me get rid of that for you." I said as I took it's ankle in one hand and went for the thorn with the other. I lightly touched it and quickly pulled the thorn out of the little creature's foot. It cried, with what sounded like joy. Suddenly it jumped up and went to my side. It rubbed his head against my waist and I rubbed it's head.

"Hm... Little Wooly. How about we call you Woola? It seems fitting." I said as I stepped away from her and looked in her big brown eyes.

"Woola it is. Now, come on. I need you to take me out of here. May I ride you Woola?" As soon as I spoke, Woola waddled to my side and lowered her head.

"No I don't think that will work. I don't want to hurt you Woola. How about we walk?" I asked her as I headed forward with the wooly following me by my side.


End file.
